I just call to say
by La Kalaka
Summary: El eterno obstaculo a vencer de cualquier hombre por estar al lado de la persona amada, esta vez un teléfono será el mayor aliado para luchar en esta pequeña gran batalla.


I JUST CALL TO SAY...  
  
Por Enya  
  
  
  
No first of spring   
no song to sing   
in fact here's just another ordinary day.   
  
  
  
- "Videl".   
  
Apenas despierto y ya se ha adueñado de todos mis pensamientos. En la quietud de mi habitación en semipenumbras puedo oír claramente el murmullo de las aves y el del bosque que me rodea, el escenario ideal para ver con más claridad su imagen casi etérea, casi palpable, puedo ver cada uno de sus gestos, su sonrisa, el azul profundo de sus ojos y su obscura cabellera, por no mencionar la simetría perfecta de su cuerpo.   
  
Todo ello hace que de nuevo ese sentimiento se desencadene con más fuerza dentro de mí. Exhalo un suspiro preguntándome "¿Desde cuándo lo empecé a sentir?". Ni yo mismo estoy seguro, es tan grande y maravilloso, pero tan lacerante y cruel, que me hace sentir en el cielo y en el infierno a la vez.   
  
Y este deseo tan largamente reprimido por decirle todo esto que siento, me está matando. ¿Por qué no puedo? Y la palabra "rechazo" me viene como respuesta; no soportaría un: "Perdona, Gohan, pero no puedo corresponderte". He enfrentado tanto, pero nada como esto; decírselo equivaldría a perder lo único que en verdad me une a ella... y el temor se apodera de mí.   
  
Cierro mis ojos, y esa idea llega a mi mente...   
  
  
"Un guerrero Sayajin, jamás se daría por vencido..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Son las 10 de la mañana, de un cálido día de Sábado, me he levantado temprano, duchado y tratado de estudiar en vano, resoplo con hastío, esto es inútil, aparto los libros y cierro los ojos, dejo que mis pensamientos libremente vayan hacia aquel muchacho moreno de mirada sincera y sonrisa franca, un muchacho que solo me ve como una amiga, a pesar de todo lo que he querido darle ha entender. ¡Tonto!, es un tonto.   
  
Pero... ¿Cómo estará?, desde que acabo la batalla contra Majin Boo no he sabido de él, no ha ido a la escuela, ni siquiera me ha llamado. Quisiera llamarle, pero ya estoy harta de ser yo quien tome la iniciativa, ¿Por qué no se da cuenta de lo que siento por el?, ¡¿por qué?! y apoyo mi cabeza en mis brazos mientras pienso en lo maravilloso que seria si me dijera que me ama.   
  
  
  
  
Heme aquí frente a un teléfono, tan simple como una llamada, mil ideas pasan por mi mente mientras observo el aparato, siento como me sudan las manos y el corazón se me acelera, tengo la garganta seca y estoy tentado en darme la vuelta para regresar por donde vine, al final de cuentas creo que debo decírselo en persona y... aprieto los nudillos.   
  
"Un guerrero Sayajin jamás se daría por vencido ..." (soy hombre muerto).   
  
  
  
  
El teléfono suena varias veces, quizá es Iresa y las chicas, que quieren salir de paseo, mi animo no está para eso; pero, y... ¿si fuera el?, que tonterías pienso, quizás esta descansando tranquilamente en su casa.   
  
"Gohan" - es la tercera vez en diez minutos que repito su nombre, recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi en el colegio, parecía solo un chico más, pero al verlo de cerca supe cuan diferente era, temeroso pero a la vez lleno de confianza, entre todos el único que parecía estar feliz y dueño no solo del corazón mas generoso y bueno, sino de esos profundos ojos negros, tan transparentes y a la vez tan misteriosos.   
  
El teléfono sigue sonando, ni remedio, contestaré.   
  
V: ¿Si, bueno?   
  
  
Silencio al otro lado de la línea.   
  
  
V: ¿Hay alguien ahí?   
  
¿¿¿: Ho...hola Videl, buenos días, ¡je!   
  
  
¡¡¿Go..gohan????!!!, no puede ser, es él, ¡es él!, ¡que hago!, tranquilízate Videl, ¿será acaso...?; calma, respiro hondo intentando tranquilizarme pero, siento como si mi corazón fuera ha estallar , si supiera lo que me provoca el solo escuchar su voz.   
  
  
  
  
Diablos, siento como se me hace un enorme nudo en la garganta y el cerebro se me nubla, mientras pienso que preferiría tener a Cell, Majin Boo o de perdida a Freezer enfrente. No hay marcha atrás que le digo, que le digo, ¡aaagh!:   
  
Gh:¿Como estas? - (bueno ya es un comienzo)   
  
V:¿Bien y tu?   
  
Gh: Pues bien - (no había notado lo bonita que era su voz, pero esto es mas difícil de lo que pensé...) - ¿Dejaron tarea?   
  
V: Si, algo - (suspiro decepcionada, por eso llamó)   
  
Gh: Este...bueno... (vamos ¡dile!)   
  
V: Si...   
  
Gh: Yo...yo....... ¿me prestarías tus apuntes? - (¡diantres!)   
  
V: Claro, - (¿por qué la vida no es justa?)   
  
Gh: Y... y ¿como están todos?   
  
V: Muy bien, gracias a Kami, sabes le he puesto Bee al cachorrito de Boo.   
  
Gh: Bonito nombre, je,je.je.   
  
V:¿Verdad que si? - (Eres un idiota, ni siquiera has elogiado el mío.)   
  
Gh: Este bueno, yo... me saludas a los muchachos.   
  
  
  
  
¡Idiota!, y estrello la cabeza contra el muro, Uups!, cuarteado. No puedo decírselo, mi cabeza es una maraña de ideas, estoy sudando. Me apoyo contra la pared e intento calmarme.   
  
  
  
  
Te odio Son Gohan, no sabes cuanto, ¿por que haces esto?, ¿no te basta con tu actitud?, siento como el auricular cruje en mis manos, lo observo fieramente y estoy aun tris de estrellarlo contra la pared. No oigo nada, que ganas tengo de gritarle lo que siento, pero ya seria el colmo.   
  
  
  
  
Respiro hondo, no puedo darme por vencido, ella vale la pena cualquier cosa. Por ser como es, la admiro y la respeto, pero por sobre todo la amo, no puedo dejar las cosas así, ¡NO!, tengo que derrumbar este muro, como sea, cueste lo que cueste, aunque eso signifique el dolor de saber que ella no sienta nada por mi.   
  
  
  
  
¡Por los mil demonios!, de todos los hombres que hay en este planeta me tenia que enamorar de él. Resoplo otra vez y me tumbo en mi cama, sigue el silencio, ¿que espero?, ¡nada!, jamás me ha dado una señal que me diga que me ama, simplemente soy su amiga, no se ni porque me estoy enojando con él, solo quiso saludarme y ya, solo quiso ...¡por Kami!, al fin y al cabo no hay nada mas que amistad. ¡Soy tan patética!.   
  
  
  
  
Se que sigue ahí, pero colgara sin más. ¿Cómo puede ser, que decir esas palabras, sea un abismo tan grande y tan difícil de pasar?, el poder no importa, como tampoco importa si soy saiya , humano o un semisaiya, dicen que tener miedo de decir lo que sientes es inherente a cualquiera, pero lo mío es peor. Respiro hondo, es una batalla y no me puedo dar por vencido, menos cuando se trata de ella.   
  
  
  
  
Observo el teléfono en mis manos, no ha colgado, sigue ahí, ¿será acaso?... que él querrá .... ¡no, no! ¿por qué me hago ilusiones?, ni siquiera me visto con feminidad, he sido su compañera de entrenamiento, soy brusca y mi pasión es el combate, como puede ser que le guste, se que es un guerrero, pero no gusta de pelear, quizá a él le gusten las chicas dulces y femeninas, no una marimacho como yo. Por Kami Sama, me duele, lo amo como no creí, se que el es el único para mí y en este planeta no hay nadie como él y jamás lo habrá.   
  
  
  
  
Gh: ¿Videl...estas?   
  
Oigo su voz , algo lejana... no digo nada, pero el sigue... sabe que estoy aquí.   
  
Gh: Videl yo... yo... necesito.... este..... no quiero que pienses mal pero...   
  
  
  
  
¡Maldición, no puedo con un carajo!!!, mi respiración es agitada y mi corazón pareciera a punto de estallar, como me gustaría ser por un momento como mi padre y el señor Vegeta, ¿por qué siento tanto miedo?. Diablos no se ni para que me esfuerzo, mis ánimos se han ido al suelo, vaya cobarde que soy, ¡eres una vergüenza Son Gohan!. Será mejor que deje esto.   
  
Gh:¿Videl   
  
V: ¿Si, Qué me decías?   
  
Gh: Yo... el lunes iré al colegio.   
  
V: Ah, que, que bueno...   
  
En su tono de voz puedo percibir un dejo de tristeza, ¿por qué?.   
  
Quiero llorar de decepción, es tonto ¿para que guarde ilusiones así?, a pesar de no tener nada, acéptalo Videl el no te ama ni te amará. Digo Adiós con un susurro, pero a pesar de todo no hago por colgar, no quiero, ahora solo me aferro a una pequeñísima esperanza que mas bien es nada.   
  
  
  
  
Kami, donde quedó mi valor, siento la furia por dentro, y estrello un puñetazo contra la pared, un agujero ahora, que importa lo que me digan si ya todo se acabó. Aunque todavía esta en la línea, ¿es que ella sabe...?, sigo agitado, Soy un Sayajin, tengo la sangre de generaciones de guerreros, mis padres a su manera han luchado hasta el final, que clase de hijo soy y como es posible que diga amarla si me doy por vencido de esta forma, ¡No eso No!   
  
  
  
  
Espero, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, ¿por qué no me resigno y cuelgo?, le hecho un ultimo vistazo al auricular y lento, muy lento lo bajo para colgar, rogando por una esperanza ya muerta.   
  
Gh: ¡VIDEL!   
  
V: ¿Si...si?   
  
¡Vamos dilo, es el momento!   
  
Gohan: Mira yo... no soy bueno en estas cosas... no se si es la manera, o el momento... y... y quizás me odies por esto, nunca lo había sentido, pero necesitaba decírtelo desde hace mucho tiempo...   
  
V: ...   
  
Gh: Yo solo quería decirte que ...TE AMO.   
  
  
  
  
Me quedo sin habla, intentando asimilar esas dos palabras que me ha dicho, ¿Será acaso un sueño o una jugarreta de mi imaginación?. Me pellizco, pero el dolor es prueba de que esto es real y, soy feliz, de pronto el mundo se ha vuelto mas hermoso.   
  
  
  
I just called to say " I love you "   
I just called to say how much I care   
I just called to say " I love you "   
and I mean it from the bottom of my heart   
  
  
  
Lo dije, ¡fiuuu!, agacho la cabeza y me apoyo de nuevo contra la pared en un vano intento de calmarme, todavía tengo el auricular en mi oído, no se oye nada, pero no es para menos, que tipo la molesta tan temprano para decirle esas insolencias, solo espero el sonido del teléfono al colgar o por lo menos un "pedazo de idiota ¿me despertaste solo para decirme eso?", pero lo he hecho, no se que pase el Lunes, no se que pase con el resto de mi vida, pero quiero pensar que si es necesario voy a luchar por ella.   
  
Y de nuevo la oigo...   
  
  
  
V: Gohan? Es..es tas.. ahí? (por favor contesta)   
  
Gh: ¿Si, Videl yo, mira...   
  
V: Yo también.... TE AMO, Gohan.   
  
Gh:...   
  
¡¡¡YIJAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  
No puedo creerlo, apenas puedo, celebro muy al estilo de un jugador de soccer que ha metido un tanto y finalizo con una V de la victoria, este es uno de los momentos mas felices de mi vida y estoy tan contento que no me doy cuenta hasta después de un rato que tres pares de ojos me observan, volteo y me topo con la imagen de mis padres y mi hermano que me miran como si fuera un demente.   
  
Gh: Bue... ¡buenos dias jejeje! (esto es vergonzoso)   
  
Gk: Buenos dias hijo, ¿uh? ¿Y que le paso al muro?.   
  
Gh: ¡Ahem!, bueno este ... yo... (soy hombre muerto otra vez. Una cuarteadura y un agujero en mi haber.)   
  
Mi madre me observa   
  
Ch: ¿llamabas ha alguien? - pregunta y asiento, mis mejillas me delatan pero contra lo esperado, me sonríe, ¿intuición femenina?.   
  
Ch: Vamos cariño, nuestro hijo tiene asuntos que atender.   
  
Y jala a mi padre y hermano de las pijamas, dejándome solo de nuevo.   
  
V: ¿Gohan?   
  
Gh: ¿Si?...   
  
V: Gracias...   
  
Gh: ¿uh? ¿Por qué?   
  
  
  
Su mayor encanto me hace reir, ante el no temo mostrarme vulnerable, se que jamás me hará daño.   
  
V: Por decirme que me amas de esta forma, ¿sabias que esto me lo debías de decir en persona?, ji,ji.   
  
Gh: ¡Je!, Lo había pensado, pero el teléfono estaba mas cerca y necesitaba decírtelo como fuera. Pero no hay problema...   
  
CLIP!   
  
Lo oigo colgar, es sencillo en su forma de actuar y ahora solo me queda esperar para tenerle a mi lado y nunca dejarlo ir, mientras pienso, que los sueños SI se hacen realidad.   
  
  
  
  
El viento me golpea el rostro, mientras aumento la velocidad de mi vuelo y pienso en Videl, se que me espera y deseo con todas mis fuerzas verla pronto, para poder demostrarle con más que palabras todo aquello que siento por ella.   
  
  
FIN. 


End file.
